SoUO Wiki
Welcome to the Shoebox of Unhealthy Obsession The plan here is not to bombard people with mythology and folklore, but to make sure it is GOOD folklore and mythology. There will be no one or two sentences here but actual information on a folk tale or superstition. I show my sources to help you understand how the Tale is this way. By good, I mean well... you've probably seen the sites and even the printed books where people just make shit up or site themselves as their reference. There's none of that foolishness here. However, I know that others have come before me just as I know that others will come after me; and all will be acknowledged and respected. Currently I'm trying to get the background and support articles up. Hopefully, this will help speed up the vampire pages. A NOTE: Currently, this is a one person project. There will be gaps in updates, grammar and spelling issues and so on. Getting Around The Shoebox Index pages: Lists of things pages: - Medical - Plants Woods Seeds - Finding Vampires - Cure - Vampire Items - Vampire Hangouts - Days - Animals - Vampire Powers - Destroy - Prevent Attack - Excerpts - Newspapers - Prevent Turning - Ways to Turn - Protective Incantations - 42 (Life the universe and everything) (wip) - Informants (wip) - Translations (wip) - Sources (wip) - Hunter Tools (wip) - Excerpts - Fiction (cultural impact only) (wip) - Excerpts - Books (wip) - Categories (Types of Vampires) Featured Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Proin nibh sapien, semper maximus arcu at, lobortis feugiat nisi. Donec fermentum ultrices suscipit. Phasellus id facilisis metus, nec viverra lacus. Featured Hunters: Sabbatarian (Updated), Samuel Patton Featured Item: Mustard Seeds Featured Vampire: Queen of the Grave Author Corner: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Proin nibh sapien, semper maximus arcu at, lobortis feugiat nisi. Donec fermentum ultrices suscipit. Phasellus id facilisis metus, nec viverra lacus. Leo Allatius - Michael E. Bell - Augustin Calmet - Rosemary Ellen Guiley - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Historic Persons Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Proin nibh sapien, semper maximus arcu at, lobortis feugiat nisi. Donec fermentum ultrices suscipit. Phasellus id facilisis metus, nec viverra lacus. Frederick Deeming, Samuel Patton, Queen of the Grave, Printing Currently, for a printable version of any page, you have to be on a desktop and manually add ?printable=yes to any url to see the printable version. I am currently looking for a better way of doing this. Working On / Under Construction Focusing On: Getting the List pages Started 42 (Life the universe and everything) (wip) - Informants (wip) - Translations (wip) - Sources (wip) - Hunter Tools (wip) - Excerpts - Fiction (cultural impact only) (wip) - Excerpts - Books (wip) Working On: Mustard Seeds - Medical - Plants Woods Seeds - Finding Vampires - Cure - Vampire Items - Vampire Hangouts - Sabbatarian - Days (List) - Animals (List) - Vampire Powers - Jolomari - Destroy - Prevent Attack - Categories (Types of Vampires) - Excerpts - Newspapers - Prevent Turning - Ways to Turn - Protective Incantations - Short Articles - Dilip Yadav (needs True Crime infobox) - Blood Cures - Done-ish: No Author - No Title - Partial Title - Michael E. Bell - Sample Vampire - Leo Allatius - Augustin Calmet - Queen of the Grave - Samuel Patton - Tuberculosis - Haven't Touched Yet: , Get an actual Printable link, a True Crime Infobox. Helping out Not sure where to start? *Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called and . Don't be shy, get in there. *Check out our , , *Have a look at the and help make finding articles easier by categorizing them! *To give feedback or just to say hi to the *Uploading is another really easy way to help out - see the page! *Art: If you would like to Illustrate an entry HURRAY! All help is currently welcome and you are more than welcome to contribute. Though I must warn you that by default anything artwork posted to a Wikia is defaulted Creative Commons; Attribution, Share. so just be very mindful to double and triple check the Licence Box. There is an option available to maintain your copyright over your art. Public Domain Gothic Fiction Full Text: Mysterious Stranger - Full Text: Room in the Tower - Full Text: The Giaour - Full Text: Keats' Lamia - Full Text: Wake Not The Dead - Full Text: The Vampyre; A Tale - Full Text: Pepopukin in Corsica - Full Text: The Unholy Compact Abjured - Full Text: Viy - Full Text: Clarimonde - Full Text: Ligeia - Full Text: The Conqueror Worm - News Clippings Short Articles - Did Mercy Brown Become a Vampire? - Those Spectres Called Vampyres - Vermont Journal April 1822 - Ipswich Journal 5 Nov 1872 - Rhode Island Fears Vampires 1896 - A Certain Quack Doctor 1784 - A Rhode Island Superstition 1892 - Weird Superstition 1892 - Weir Weekly Tribune 1892 - Vampires Feast - Caledonian Mercury March 1732 - 18 Mar 1732 - A Modern Vampyre 1850 - VAMPYRISM 1820 - Lakeview Vampire Samuel Patton Sept 1888 - 1888 Vampire of Lakeview Runs Off With Claes Larsen - 1888 The Vampire of Roumania - 1899 Survival of a Belief in Vampires Among the Greeks - 1906 The Suicidal Mania - 1905 The Psychic Vampire - 1903 Real Vampires - 1888 Humor of the Campaign - Oldest of the Old Feb 13th 1892 - - Resources A note about modern resources and papers: even if they are 100% open access, no modern paper will ever be posted in full out of respect for the authors and researchers. Summaries and abstracts will be made available here on the Shoebox of Unhealthy Obsession along with any available links. - Vampires J. R. S. Sterrett 1899 - The American Theosophic Vol. 12 No. 1 October 1910 - The Aesculapian Register 1824 - Adyar Pamphlet No 112 1891 - Harper's New Monthly Magazine Vampyres 1854 - The Blood Covenant A Primitive Rite And Its Bearings On Scripture 1893 - Suicidal germination as a control strategy for Striga Hermonthica 2019 - Putative Identity of JB55 - Vampire Burials Anastasia Garceau 2013 - Possibly Oriental elements in Slavonic folklore - Vampire as a Wanderword in Anatolian Dialects - Forensic Approach to an Archaeological Casework of “Vampire” Skeletal Remains in Venice - - - - - - - - - Latest activity List Citations Hunting Seeds Master List Stubs Index Stubs images Templates Category:About Category:Browse